<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Каждый день на неделе и несколько сотен лет by Bek_SB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752080">Каждый день на неделе и несколько сотен лет</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bek_SB/pseuds/Bek_SB'>Bek_SB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Arguing, Asexual Character, Blood Drinking, Canon Disabled Character, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Trans Character, Trans Tendo Choi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bek_SB/pseuds/Bek_SB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Впервые они встречаются в Египте, в 1242.<br/>В среду, если это имеет какое-то значение.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368829">Every Day of the Week and Several Hundred Years</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihadu/pseuds/kihadu">kihadu</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Так как главы очень большие, они сначала частями выходят на фикбуке (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9534189/24487300), а затем уже попадают сюда<br/>_____<br/>1. Германн в метках автора на АО3 заявлен как асексуал, однако в тексте сам он для своей ориентации использует другой термин.<br/>2. Теги будут добавляться<br/>/Важное из примечаний автора:<br/>3. NC сцен мало, но они есть<br/>4. Трансгендерность Тендо упоминается мельком, но сам он один из основных персонажей.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Впервые они встречаются в Египте, в 1242.</p><p>В среду, если это имеет какое-то значение. Для Германна имеет, ведь он никогда не любил среды, с того самого снежного шторма в среду 1002-го.</p><p>Другие значимые события 1242-го включают в себя: Клеве стал городом, а люди открыли, что у сердца есть раздельные желудочки. Ньютон всё еще злится на открытие. Германн не особо счастлив по поводу Клеве, но не говорит, почему.</p><p>Их встречу нельзя назвать удачной по многим причинам, но тот год весь был не особо удачным. Лучшей ассоциацией будет: тот год был похож на выходные, заполненные чередой раздражающих событий, о которых позже хочется просто забыть.</p><p>Конечно, Ньютон и Германн ничего не забывают. Бессмертие имеет свои преимущества и недостатки, и забытые воспоминания — всё равно, что потерянная жизнь.</p><p>Та среда в Египте выпала на холодную ночь в городе, в который Германн только приехал. Он еще не знает, останется ли здесь или уедет, но он точно не собирается принимать решение не выпив для начала немного тёплой крови и не выспавшись в какой-нибудь тёмной спальне.</p><p>Они встречаются в месте, которое сейчас назвали бы баром, а в то время и в той стране, оно считается незаконным алкогольным притоном.</p><p>Ньютон в восторге. Ему нравятся люди и шум, и ему нравится вливаться в жужжание разговоров и застоявшийся запах плохого алкоголя. Он приходит сюда через пару часов после заката — никогда не был жаворонком по вампирский меркам — и ему хорошо, он пьян, он сидит, закинув руку на спину человека. В полночь спина начинает двигаться и человек, которому она принадлежит, поворачивается к Ньюту и говорит, со смелостью, подкрепленной алкоголем, что хочет пойти домой.</p><p>Ньютон всегда плохо понимал намеки других людей, так что мужчине приходится тянуть его за руку, чтобы Ньют понял, что тот хочет пойти домой с ним.</p><p>Они вываливаются на холодный воздух, и прохлада заставляет мужчину резко вдохнуть и потянуться к Ньюту за объятиями, что переходят в поцелуй и заканчиваются Ньютоном, прижатым к дверной раме за запястья. Он собирался поесть или переспать — оба варианта сойдут, но даже если мужчина решит оставить его в одиночестве — Ньют уже считает, что хорошо провёл время.</p><p>— Прошу прощения, — раздаётся насмешливый голос, он говорит на местном языке, но с сильным иностранным акцентом. — Чем, во имя Дьявола, вы здесь занимаетесь?</p><p>Мужчина отстраняется, но Ньют удерживает его за запястья так, чтобы тот не мог уйти далеко. Ньют, будучи дофига умным, оглядывает Германна с ног до головы и притягивает человека ближе к себе.</p><p>— Не тобой, — его усмешка слегка кривится, когда он осознает неосознанный подтекст. Он рискует на основе догадки и переходит на наречие немецкого, которое уже давно не используется. — Что ты делаешь?</p><p>Германну холодно, он устал и хочет есть. Его прическа выглядит значительно лучше, чем ей предстоит много лет спустя, а вот нога болит всё так же, и его настроение зависит уж точно не от причёски.</p><p>— Конечно, я выбрал именно тот чёртов город в этом богом забытом месте, где будет один из вас, — говорит он.</p><p>— Эй! Я приехал первым. Тебе бы лучше ничего не испортить, у меня тут много чего хорошего происходит.</p><p>Германн раздраженно хмыкает:</p><p>— Если ты дашь мне пройти, мы не увидим даже тени друг друга никогда больше.</p><p>Ньюта его предложение более, чем устраивает.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Восемь сотен лет спустя Германн берёт из рук Ньюта нейромост и усиленно напоминает себе, что прожил чудесную жизнь. Если она закончится здесь и сейчас, он не будет возражать. Он не хочет умирать, но больше ему нечего делать.</p><p>В любом случае, Ньютон не переживет несовместимый дрифт снова, и Германн настолько близок к совместимости с ним, насколько возможно.</p><p>Он закрепляет нейромост на голове и переводит взгляд вправо. Ньют отвечает угрюмым взглядом.</p><p>— Ладненько, Герми, — говорит Ньют и подмигивает, потому что, конечно, даже сейчас у него хватает сил подкалывать Германна. Его палец ложится на кнопку. — Поехали.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Клеве - город в Германии, основан в 1092</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ньютон приземляется в Гонконге в понедельник ночью, почти во вторник. Его встречает ученая, пытающаяся сохранять профессионализм и не зевать. На Ньюте рубашка с закатанными рукавами и галстуком. Он попытался одеться получше для нового Шаттердома, так что прощает женщину — её имя Натали, и она не эксперт в биологии кайдзю только потому, что это звание принадлежит Ньюту. Она отвечает на рукопожатие, приглашает его пройти следом и берет одну из двух его сумок.</p><p>Ему не нравится путешествовать, тем более налегке. Он скучает по своему икс-боксу.</p><p>— Нас здесь семеро сейчас, с Вами — восемь. Трое… ну, уже четверо из-за кайдзю…</p><p>— У вас есть печень кайдзю, так? — прерывает Ньютон. Ему, вообще-то, плевать на людей. Он скоро их встретит, и они не его цель. Он прилетел ради кайдзю.</p><p>Натали моргает, выбитая из колеи сменой темы.</p><p>— Откуда Вы знаете?</p><p>— Слухи. Так есть?</p><p>— Не целая печень.</p><p>— Половина печени, четверть печени. Любая часть печени уже больше, чем я когда-либо видел.</p><p>Их прерывают.</p><p>— Доктор Гейзлер! Так здорово встретиться с Вами! — низкий, полный энтузиазма мужчина, с безупречными зубами и сильным гонконгским акцентом выскакивает из-за одного из компьютеров и хватает руку Ньюта для рукопожатия. — Зовите меня Джеймс. Я так взволнован, что Вы здесь! Мы думали, Вас отправят в Сидней, но, какая удача, Вы здесь!</p><p>— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Ньютом, — говорит Ньютон, вырывая свою руку. — Я просился в Сидней, но отправили сюда.</p><p>— Здесь лучше.</p><p>— О, я знаю. Просто люблю места потеплее, — он осматривает лабораторию. — Довольно тесно, да? Если вас восемь, как Вы сказали.</p><p>— Мы делим пространство с техниками. Алина и Тамми проводят большую часть времени не здесь.</p><p>— И Николас, — добавляет Джеймс. — Когда доктор Готтлиб его отпускает, — презрение в его голосе очевидно. Он машет рукой в сторону компьютеров и меловых досок, где пока что пусто. — Это его сторона, — затем он поворачивается обратно, где части тел плавают в желтой жидкости, и серые машины громоздятся на столах. Даже пианино стоит около стены, и несколько плохо сложенных моделек оригами лежат сверху. — Это наша сторона. Крутая сторона, — подмигивает он.</p><p>— Покажешь ему всё утром, — упрекает его Натали. — Он, наверное, хочет спать.</p><p>— О, я не особо сплю по ночам. Сова по натуре, — широко улыбается Ньют.</p><p>— Тогда Вам придется проводить много времени <i>с ним</i>, — Джеймс кривится. — Надеюсь, Вы толстокожий.</p><p>— Не надо, — останавливает его Натали. Она поворачивается к Ньютону. — Он не настолько плох.</p><p>— Он <i>ужасен</i>, — продолжает Джеймс. — Я рад, что он работает по ночам, еще не хватало делить с ним лабораторию всё время.</p><p>— Он правда не такой плохой, — убеждает Ньюта Натали. — Он просто привередливый.</p><p>— Если мы с ним в лаборатории, то нам запрещено говорить. Иногда он нас прогоняет из-за дыхания.</p><p>Ньютон нервно хмыкает.</p><p>— Я громко включаю музыку.</p><p>— Сдавайтесь сразу, — советует Джеймс. — Он такого не потерпит.</p><p>— Он слушает классическую музыку. Или звуки природы. Наши комнаты сразу за стеной, но она, по крайней мере, толстая. Он правда старомоден, — говорит Натали Джеймсу.</p><p>— Он мудак, — настаивает Джеймс.</p><p>— Простите, но о ком вы говорите?</p><p>— Доктор Готтлиб, — отвечают они одновременно.</p><p>— Я знаю имя. Он не биолог, да?</p><p>— Нет, слава богу, — вздыхает Джеймс. — Он работает в основном с техниками, но его лаборатория здесь.</p><p>— Он практически построил егерей, — объясняет Натали. — Он гений.</p><p>— Всё равно мудак.</p><p>— Ага, — соглашается Ньютон, решая, что может разобраться с мудаком-гением позже, всё же печень кайдзю куда важнее, чем придирчивые привычки любого человека.</p><p>Джеймс радостно хлопает в ладоши и ведет его через хаотичный лабиринт столов и образцов.</p><p>— Натали начинала с ней работать, но мы узнали, что Вы приедете, и решили оставить её Вам в качестве приветственного подарка.</p><p>Печень мирно лежит в своём огромном контейнере. Ньютон чувствует мурашки только смотря на неё.</p><p>— Чья она?</p><p>— Остроголова.</p><p>Ньют счастливо вздыхает.</p><p>— Да, — говорит он. — Круто. Круто, круто, круто.</p><p>Они тратят немного времени, чтобы ввести его в курс дела по проделанной работе. Однако, когда становится очевидно, что люди уже на несколько часов больше положенного на ногах, Ньют говорит, что они могут оставить его одного.</p><p>— Ваша комната! — восклицает Наталии. — Пойдёмте, я покажу Вам. У нас тут небольшая кухонька. И несколько свободных комнат, так что можете выбрать любую. Они возвращаются обратно мимо образцов, чтобы забрать сумки Ньютона, и проходят через дверь в дальнем конце лаборатории, за которой находится кухня. Там уже стоит мужчина, опершись на кухонный стол.</p><p>— Чайник только что закипел, — говорит он, поворачиваясь и держа в одной руке пакетик чая, чтобы выкинуть его.</p><p>Они таращатся друг на друга. Ньют нарушает молчание первым:</p><p>— Зигфрид! — кричит он. — Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь?</p><p>— Доктор Готтлиб, — поправляет его Германн, хромая к мусорному ведру с чайным пакетиком.</p><p>— Ага, приятель, — кивает Ньютон. — Как дела? Всё еще в Кембридже?</p><p>— Очевидно, нет. Что ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>— Я теперь тут работаю.</p><p>Германн переводит взгляд на на Натали.</p><p>— Это новый биолог?</p><p>— Какие-то проблемы?</p><p>— Да. Я отказываюсь работать с этим абсурдным существом, — говорит Германн, и Ньютон отказывается спускать ему это с рук.</p><p>— Чувак, смотри иногда в зеркало, — он усмехается, довольный шуткой. — Думаешь, я хочу находиться в одной комнате с тобой и твоей причёской?</p><p>— Ты не можешь здесь остаться, — говорит Германн. — Здесь я.</p><p>— Я уже просился в Сидней. Они отказали. Так что я остаюсь здесь. В любом случае, я только что с тридцатишести часового перелета, так что ни за что никуда не переведусь. Ты переводись.</p><p>— Я первым сюда приехал, — огрызается Германн.</p><p>— Слушай, если бы я знал… — говорит Ньютон, вздыхая. — Мне жаль, приятель. Я не знал, что ты здесь. Может, всё будет как в Польше? — он неуверенно улыбается.</p><p>— Я ненавидел Польшу, — ворчит Германн. Он берет чашку с чаем и трость, и решительно проходит мимо них в лабораторию.</p><p>Ньют смотрит ему вслед.</p><p>— Я так понимаю, вы уже встречались, — мягко говорит Натали.</p><p>— Он однажды кинул в меня стул, — говорит Ньютон, слегка задумчиво. Он вздыхает. — Покажи мне, где его комната. Он выйдет из себя, если я не выберу самую дальнюю от него.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Следующий день начинается примерно также, как и каждый день Германна: он идёт на ужин в столовой, где сидит тихо и читает дневные отчеты, поставив рядом тарелку чего-нибудь горячего. Затем посещает Джона, а затем, после этой небольшой необходимости, возвращается в лабораторию и приступает к работе.<p>После примерно получаса чудесной тишины, приходит бледный Ньютон с затуманенным от сна взглядом.</p><p>— Так, чувак! — говорит Ньютон. Он тут же идет на сторону Германна. Его голос слишком бодрый, и Германн хмурится, но Ньютон это игнорирует. Он не всегда игнорирует, когда Германн хмурится, он просто, кажется, оценивает важность хмурости и действует по ситуации. Очевидно, выражение лица Германна вдохновляет Ньютона на то, чтобы протащить стул по металлическому полу и сесть слишком близко к Германну.</p><p>— Как делишки? — Германн едва ли удостаивает его взглядом. — Я в порядке, если тебе интересно. Как команда? Нормальные люди?</p><p>Германн решает ответить:</p><p>— Могла быть и хуже. Натали достаточно хороша, думаю. Убедись, что Джеймс печатает все отчёты.</p><p>— О? Плохой почерк?</p><p>— Он настаивает на кругах вместо точек над всеми «ё», и слишком любит пунктуацию.</p><p>Ньютон хмыкает.</p><p>— Заинтриговал.</p><p>— Пять восклицательных знаков — не шутки, — по каким-то причинам, в печатных отчетах Джеймс не настаивает на подобном кошмаре; возможно, держать шифт зажатым так долго требует слишком больших усилий.</p><p>— Как ты прожил так долго? Честно, чувак, ты в этом столетии вообще не трахался?</p><p>— Доктор Гейзлер…</p><p>— Не-а! Ньют. Зови меня Ньют. Ненавижу, когда меня зовут доктором.</p><p>Германн прижимает язык к внутренней стороне щеки и на полном серьёзе рассматривает возможность ударить Ньюта по голове клавиатурой. Однако, ему нравится эта клавиатура. Он опробовал все, имеющиеся в лаборатории, и решил, что эта — лучшая, и он не хотел бы потерять её по глупости.</p><p>— Ньютон, — сквозь зубы выдает он. — Ничего из этого тебя не касается. Твоё беспокойство по поводу меня…</p><p>— Нет! — кричит Ньютон, вскакивая со стула и смотря на Германна сверху вниз. — Нет! Ты не можешь снова так поступить. Не можешь! Мы, может, и не друзья, но мы знаем друг друга, и я не буду притворяться, что ты для меня никто.</p><p>— Тогда не поднимай тему моей половой жизни в повседневных разговорах, — возмущается Германн. — А теперь, оставь меня одного. У меня много работы, и я не хочу, чтобы ты меня отвлекал.</p><p>Ньютон хмурится.</p><p>— Как скажешь, чувак. Придурок.</p><p>Германн одаривает его испепеляющим взглядом и внимательно следит за ним, пока Ньютон не перебирается на свою сторону лаборатории.</p><p>Он чувствует себя неправильно, но ему нужно работать, а компания будет отвлекать. Ему нравится тишина, и он знает по опыту, что её-то от Ньютона и не дождешься.</p><p>Но Германн чувствует себя неправильно, и около полудня… эм, полудня, исходя из их рабочего дня, что значит около двух часов ночи… он мягко пытается восстановить общение, нарушая тишину:</p><p>— Мы впервые в Азии в одно время.</p><p>— Ха, — отвечает Ньютон, удивленный частично потому, что Германн вообще с ним заговорил. — Забавно, — и затем, почти десять минут спустя добавляет: — Забавно, что это место еще не взорвалось.</p><p>Германн хмыкает, очень тихо в огромном пространстве лаборатории.</p><p>— Для этого еще есть время</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>1349 год не слишком приятный, и совсем не потому, что им пришлось провести его вместе в Польше. Они либо ругаются, либо игнорируют друг друга в обиде на недавнюю ругань. Они провели пятнадцать месяцев девятнадцать дней и два часа в одном месте и оба удивлены, что покидают Польшу живыми. Год начался в четверг, что было достаточно неплохо. Они прибыли в Польшу, наткнулись друг на друга, пытаясь согреться в одной и той же жалкой части страны. Ни один из них не умел хорошо ладить с людьми, вампирами или кем-то еще, но в 1349 у них не было выбора.<p>Они не друзья.</p><p>Прежде они встречались дважды, оба раза в Египте, и оба оказались в Польше, и они не друзья.</p><p>Ни один из них не собирался в Польшу. Польша холодная и жалкая и всё в ней так далеко от людей, еды и технологий.</p><p>Им много лет, они полны гордости и не любят компании. Но обстоятельства сильнее и не оставляют выбора. Обычно проще жить одному и охотиться одному, но тысяча четырехсотые жестоки ко всем.</p><p>Ньютон пытался работать с доступными крупицами знаний, чтобы определить, что вызвало Чуму и как её вылечить, но сдался и сбежал в места с безопасной едой. Не было сил смотреть на мертвого человека, еще секунду назад бывшего живым и счастливым. Прикасаться к его крови было попросту страшно.</p><p>Германн охотится, а Ньют остается на стрёме, или наоборот, и они проводят большую часть времени крича друг на друга, но, что более важно, они выживают.</p><p>Сотни лет спустя Ньют сидит в кафе и таращится на пиксельное видео на экране своего айфона, и думает, что, возможно, бегство от смертности закончилось.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Вампиры умирают. От кола в сердце или от любого физического повреждения сердца. Ньют хотел бы знать точнее но, на удивление, очень мало вампиров согласны на подобные эксперименты, а вампиризм не встречается даже среди приматов высшего порядка. Знания Ньюта до смешного малы, и это раздражает его невыносимо.<p>Он знает, что солнечный свет убивает. Не сжигает, но просто делает их мертвыми, хотя огонь всё равно заставляет вампиров нервничать. Огонь убивает, но его Ньют не принимает во внимание, ведь огонь уничтожает большинство вещей.</p><p>Смерть мозга — совершенно другой вопрос. Ньют подозревает, что банальная передозировка обезболивающими справится с задачей, но, опять же, на ком тестировать?</p><p>Обезглавливание убивает, пневмония — нет, и введение крови кого-то с заболеваниями, переносимыми кровью, обеспечит вампира той же болезнью, в основном в меньшей степени. Птичий грипп в свое время достаточно много вампиров на месяцы отправил на больничный, и все слышали о массовых смертях вампиров в 1300х.</p><p>Ньютон мечтает изучить вампиров как полагается, в контролируемых лабораторных условиях с нормальным оборудованием и финансированием. Он не беден, но ученым едва ли когда-то хорошо платили, а Ньют склонен к импульсивным покупкам. У него не хватает денег на изучение собственного вида. Хотя, как не раз за прошедшие годы говорил ему Германн, возможно, это и к лучшему, что никто не будет знать, как и что у них работает внутри. Лучше позволить людям верить, что потребуется деревянный кол в сердце и серебряная монета в рот, чем открыть, что, вероятно, пуля в голову обеспечит тот же результат.</p><p>Худшее в заражении плохой кровью то, что ты, скорее всего, будешь чувствовать себя настолько плохо, что не сможешь найти хорошую кровь и исправить ситуацию.</p><p>Голод убивает.</p><p>Этот факт не должен удивлять. Кровь — еда и вода вместе, а без них что угодно умрет.</p><p>Кроме тихоходок. Тихоходки вообще не имеют смысла.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Быстро становится понятно, что ни одна из их привычек не уживается в одном помещении. Начиная с музыки. Германн предпочитает в лаборатории успокаивающие звуки: звуки природы или классическую музыку. Всё остальное: «грубо отвлекает» и «ужасающе для слуха». Ньюту нравится любой шум, главное громкий, повторяющийся и вызывающий желание оторвать себе уши и умереть.<p>Им обоим нужна музыка, но они постоянно ругаются насчет неё. Ньют начинает просыпаться раньше, только чтобы успеть забежать в лабораторию и подключить свой айпод. Из-за этого просыпается Германн, который угрожает разбить его устройство тростью.</p><p>Он так не поступит, потому что динамики под айпод сейчас почти такие же дорогие, как и внутренности кайдзю, но крика достаточно, чтобы в один из дней Пентакост спустился к ним и проинформировал в однозначных терминах, что они должны разобраться в своих проблемах. Очевидно, их коллеги жаловались.</p><p>Ни Ньютон, ни Германн не считают, что жалобы их коллег должны хоть чего-то стоить, учитывая, что они делят лабораторию всего несколько часов поздним вечером. Основная часть их работы проходит вдали от людей.</p><p>Пентакост их немного отрезвляет. Маршал единственный, кто может отдавать им приказы, но он занятой человек и не должен разбираться с их мелкими спорами. Они разбираются сами.</p><p>Ньютону позволено выбирать музыку в понедельник, среду и пятницу. Германну достаются вторники, четверги и субботы. Воскресенье делится пополам, потому что они оба отказываются брать выходной. По началу Германн думает, что это нелепая попытка Ньютона удержаться на одном уровне с Германном, который не особо понимает концепцию выходных. Математика всегда была и остается его единственным хобби, и зачем, скажите на милость, ему может быть нужно свободное время от того, что он любит больше всего?</p><p>Ньютон другой, несфокусированный и компульсивный, и Германн ненавидит бессмысленное бормотание и непоследовательную смену темы. Германн делает несправедливый вывод, что Ньютон не просто из тех людей, что уходят на выходные. Он из тех, что в пятницу проспят, надолго уйдут на ланч и сбегут с работы пораньше, чтобы найти интересного человека на ночь.</p><p>Вот только каждые выходные Ньютон здесь, и хотя он и правда спит дольше положенного, он компенсирует тем, что уходит из лаборатории намного позже приличного.</p><p>Германн отвечает на телефон в субботу, чтобы обнаружить, что это звонок для Ньютона.</p><p>— Сейчас одиннадцать вечера, суббота, — говорит он, разозлившись, что его работу прервали. — С чего бы ему быть в лаборатории?</p><p>— Где еще мне быть, чувак? — спрашивает Ньютон, вырывая телефон из его рук. — Да, привет, Ташика. Это мой ужасный партнер по лаборатории, Германн, — он произносит имя так, словно это грязная тряпка, от которой нужно срочно избавиться. Хотя, учитывая в каком состоянии Ньют держит свою половину лаборатории… — Да, этот. Эх, — говорит он. Он сидит в своем кресле и крутится. Когда он поворачивает и видит Германна, он широко усмехается, и продолжает крутиться.</p><p>Германн хмурится и увеличивает громкость музыки, когда возвращается на свою половину лаборатории.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тот факт, что у Германна и Ньютона есть общее прошлое, расходится быстро и превращается во все виды слухов о том, какими именно были их отношения. Однако, никто не смеет даже словом обмолвиться перед двумя учеными. До завтрака в очередной вторник. В это утро для Ньюта подходит к концу очередной долгий день, ведь ему пришлось проснуться в полдень, чтобы обсудить вещи с настоящими дневными людьми. Он бодрствует уже около двадцати одного часа и хочет спать, но слишком возбужден и пытается прийти в себя за завтраком.<p>Алина прерывает повисшую паузу, будучи из того типа людей, что предпочитают спросить напрямую, а не обмениваться бесконечными слухами и зашифрованными вопросами.</p><p>— Вы с доктором Готтлибом встречались?</p><p>— Встречались? — с удивлением переспрашивает Ньют и отрицательно качает головой.</p><p>— Тогда, спали вместе?</p><p>— Гер… доктор Готтлиб не занимается сексом, — Ньют не знает наверняка, но он заставал Германна во всех возможных интересных ситуациях, и ни в одной с ним не было кого-то еще. Ньютону всё равно, Германн может делать всё, что захочет. Просто Ньют считает несколько грустным, что, насколько он знает, у Германна никого никогда не было.</p><p>— Нет, занимается, — уверенно отвечает Алина. Остальные кивают. — Джон. Они встречаются пару раз в неделю, почти с самого появления доктора Готтлиба здесь, — продолжает она, взглядом прося других подтвердить. Они опять кивают и внимательно смотрят на Ньютона.</p><p>— Этот ублюдок, — говорит Ньют. — Джон, говорите?</p><p>Алина усмехается.</p><p>— Ага. Он внизу, работает механиком.</p><p>— Германн еще не спит?</p><p>— Не спал, когда я проснулся, — отвечает Джеймс.</p><p>— Мне нужно идти, — поспешно говорит Ньютон, вскакивая со скамейки, и пытаясь сбежать как можно скорее, а от того — очень неловко. Алина садится удобнее, удовлетворенная, и вскидывает брови, когда Ньютон выбегает из столовой.</p><p>— Что я вам говорила? — самодовольно спрашивает она. — Должно быть, они отвратительно расстались.</p><p>— А разве можно представить что-то иное с ними двумя? — спрашивает Джеймс.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В лаборатории никого, когда Ньютон приходит, но он быстро осматривается и проверяет кухоньку, а затем встает в центре, между отделами физиков и биологов и очень громко оповещает:<p>— Если здесь кто-то есть — уходите, потому что я собираюсь кричать на Германна.</p><p>Убедившись, что они одни, он подходит к Германну, который прекращает сборы (он уже хотел пойти спать), спускает очки к кончику носа и хмурится в сторону Ньюта.</p><p>— Ты ублюдок, — говорит Ньютон. — Полнейший мудак!</p><p>— Пожалуйста, будь конкретнее, — говорит Германн, смотря сквозь очки на экран, чтобы что-то напечатать, прежде чем отключить монитор. Он снимает очки и кладет их в нагрудный карман, оставляя цепочку от них на шее. — У меня выдалась исключительно долгая ночь и я очень устал.</p><p>— У тебя есть раб.</p><p>Германн моргает.</p><p>— Как еще ты предлагаешь мне питаться?</p><p>— Красть у медиков, как я, — говорит Ньютон. — Фу. Слушай, избавься от Джона, и я…</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь его имя? — спрашивает Германн, прежде чем переходит к более важному вопросу: — Как ты предлагаешь прятать аппетиты двух вампиров? Именно поэтому я ненавижу делить пространство с кем-то нашего рода. Это опасно.</p><p>— Чувак, я разберусь. Доверься мне.</p><p>— Довериться тебе? Я скорее отрежу собственные пальцы.</p><p>— Конечности вампиров способны регенерировать, пока это… — Ньют трясет головой, прерывая себя. — Ты высасываешь жизнь из этого человека. Что ты сделаешь в конце? Убьешь его? Обратишь? — добавляет он скептично, потому что не в состоянии представить Германна отцом ни в одном из возможных смыслов.</p><p>— Я никогда никого не обращал.</p><p>— Раб в лучшем случае живет два года.</p><p>— Возможно, в былые времена, — презрительно усмехается Германн. — При должной заботе рабы могут прожить двенадцать лет, и если отпускать их правильно, им не придется умирать. Джон — атлет без дефектов крови. Он молод, здоров — можно сказать, идеальный кандидат.</p><p>— Идеальный кандидат, который умрет слишком молодым. Избавься от него, не должно было пройти слишком много времени.</p><p>— Нет, — говорит Германн.</p><p>— Это не обсуждается! — кричит Ньютон. — Теперь это и мой дом, и твой раб подвергает меня опасности. Я могу добывать кровь, потому что я давно так делаю. На дворе двадцать первый век, вылезай из пещеры!</p><p>— И скоро ты начнешь производить синтетическую кровь и мы все сможем «выйти из шкафа»? — кричит Германн в ответ.</p><p>— Может быть! Кто знает! Просто избавься от него!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В эту ночь Ньютон уже бодрствует, когда Германн просыпается. Германн приходит в лабораторию ёжась и повязав шарф вокруг шеи.<p>— Встречаетесь сегодня с Джоном? — спрашивает Алина, хитро смотря на Ньюта.</p><p>— Нет, — натянуто отвечает Германн. — Я больше не вижусь с Джоном.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Видишь? — говорит Алина, когда они с Джеймсом идут по коридору в их комнаты.<p>— Хотел бы я знать, что Ньютон сказал.</p><p>— Подслушать бы хоть краем уха, — соглашается Алина.</p><p>Когда лабораторию окутывает холод и тишина, а Шаттердом погружается в сон, Ньютон кидает пакет с кровью на стол Германна. Он приземляется с влажным шлепком, и Германн вздрагивает от звука.</p><p>— Что, — морщась говорит он, — это такое?</p><p>— Кровь. Ты дерьмово выглядишь, — отвечает Ньютон, и Германн действительно чувствует себя довольно изможденным, хотя и не может посмотреться в зеркало и проверить заявление Ньютона.</p><p>— Как я могу убедиться, что она нормальная?</p><p>— Да, я ждал до сих пор, чтобы убить тебя, — Ньютон закатывает глаза. — Мои источники надежные и чистые, и всё такое.</p><p>— Я не беру от всех, с кем просто пересеклись мои пути, — возмущается Германн. Кровь переливается по пластиковому пакету.</p><p>— Это заморочки с традициями? Типа, ты до сих пор делаешь это по старинке и пить из чашки просто странно?</p><p>Германн смотрит на него так, что Ньютон, которого никогда не пугали его взгляды, делает пару шагов назад, автоматически вскидывая руки. Германн довольно хмыкает. <i>Такое</i> создание человечество боялось и любило столько лет.</p><p>Он смотрит на кровь.</p><p>— На ней медицинская печать.</p><p>— Ага, — Ньют пожимает плечами и смущенно отводит глаза. — Говорил же. Просто… выпей уже чертову кровь. Я её подогрею, если хочешь, — он протягивает руку, но Германн бьёт по ней тростью.</p><p>Перочинным ножом он прорезает дырку в пакете, а затем переливает кровь в старую кружку, с застывшими остатками чая на дне. Как бы он не подкалывал Ньютона, однако Корпус действительно занизил его стандарты. Он пьёт и чувствует себя лучше, но отказывается это признавать.</p><p>Ему не нравится находиться в окружении других вампиров. Ему не нравится делить пространство с кем-то еще.</p><p>Но. Есть вещи, которые он не может изменить. Он не может (не хочет и не стал бы) менять свою суть. И Ньютон здесь.</p><p>Могло быть и хуже.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>1248. Вновь Египет. Четверг. Настолько жарко, что Германн, не евший три дня, не чувствует холода. Вампиры в этом плане похожи на ящериц.<p>Он планирует вернуться в Западную Азию, устав от выученных в Египте уроков. Ему нравится математика; он скучает по ней. Он задерживается на улице под светом желто-коричневой лампы. Ньютон проходит мимо.</p><p>— Зигфрид! — восклицает Ньютон.</p><p>Германн по инерции поднимает голову от записей: имя немецкое, а немецкие имена здесь чрезвычайно редки. Ньютон широко ему улыбается, немного щурясь. До изобретения очков еще несколько десятилетий, и у них обоих есть проблемы, от решения которых они постоянно отвлекаются.</p><p>Это их вторая встреча. Германн еще меньше рад его видеть. И совсем не рад тому, что тот подошел.</p><p>— Какая наглость, — говорит он на диалекте немецкого, который точно знает Ньютон. Германну этот язык чужд: он говорит на нем только дома или со своим отцом, и оба случая не подворачивались ему уже несколько веков. — Я думал, мы договорились больше не встречаться.</p><p>— И вот он я, и вот он ты. Если хочешь, можешь закрыть глаза и подождать, пока я уйду, и мы забудем о случившемся, — Ньютон на расстоянии около трех метров, и Германн может его чувствовать. Ему жарко, сердце быстро качает кровь по венам. Германн ненамеренно считает удары: так он пытается очистить разум от всех прочих ощущений.</p><p>— Я поспрашивал вокруг о тебе, — говорит Ньютон, не дождавшись ответа от Германна. — Математик. Все считают тебя очень странным.</p><p>— И я уверен, все считают тебя обычным белым мужчиной, который занимается сексом со всем, что движется.</p><p>Ньютон заглядывает в записи Германна.</p><p>— Что это?</p><p>— Не твоё дело.</p><p>— Скажи мне, пожалуйста?</p><p>Выражение лица Германна не меняется.</p><p>Ньютон открывает рот, но решает ради исключения обдумать свои слова и меняет вопрос.</p><p>— Ты один из тех вампиров, которые относятся к людям как к мешкам с кровью? Потому что я не хочу дружить с таким вампиром.</p><p>Германн стискивает зубы.</p><p>— Я не твой друг. И это странный вопрос, учитывая, чем ты собирался заняться в нашу прошлую встречу.</p><p>— Серией оргазмов? — самодовольно усмехается Ньютон.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, уйди, — возмущается Германн, возвращаясь к записям. После пары заметок он поднимает взгляд, видит, что Ньютон еще не ушел и тяжело вздыхает. — Чего ты хочешь?</p><p>— Познакомиться. Я встречаю мало наших, и большинство из них хотят меня убить в первую же секунду знакомства.</p><p>— Это естественный инстинкт, как ты подчеркнул своим беспокойством.</p><p>— Серьезно, чувак, что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Ньютон. Он хватается за доску, но Германн тянет её на себя. Их прерывает последний ночной призыв к молитве. Ньютон пользуется возможностью и перехватывает доску. Он вновь отшагивает на комфортные три метра. Его глаза расслабляются, пока он просматривает цифры.</p><p>— Алгебра, — говорит он. — Впечатляюще.</p><p>— Я вычисляю относительную разницу между временем молитв здесь и в зонах Восточной Азии, — объясняет Германн.</p><p>— О, из-за движения земли.</p><p>Германн одним взглядом показывает, что не понимает, зачем Ньют вообще потратил дыхание на озвучивание очевидного. Хотя он, возможно, немного впечатлен тем, что Ньютон знает такие вещи. — Очевидно. А теперь, верни?</p><p>Ньютон кидает доску обратно на стол.</p><p>— Еще увидимся, Зигфрид.</p><p>— Меня зовут не… — возмущается он в ответ, и подозрительно провожает Ньютона взглядом, пока тот не скрывается из виду.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Германн полуодет и опирается на кучу металла, с которой его попросила помочь Мако. Что-то вроде домашнего задания, только для неё это одновременно и хобби, и учёба. Она была очень нервная и вежливая, когда просила помочь.<p>Ньютон стучит в дверь. Германн рассеянно машет рукой в ту сторону, и только потом понимает, что так двери не открываются. Приходится пройти полтора метра, чтобы открыть её. Ньютон широко улыбается. На нем надет жилет.</p><p>Классический жилет, но весь эффект разрушается тем фактом, что он весь в застежках. Его галстук повязан достаточно официально, в правильный «Виндзор», и туго затянут вокруг шеи, но рукава подвернуты так, чтобы выставлять на показ линии татуировок. Германн задумывается, был ли рисунок придуман весь заранее или кайдзю конгруэнтно добавлялись при появлении новых.</p><p>Германн рассматривает Ньютона, в то время как Ньютону требуется одного внимательного взгляда на Германна, чтобы открыть рот и взвизгнуть:</p><p>— Ты не готов! Мы должны быть внизу, в ангарах егерей через…. — он мучается секунду с карманами, и только тогда достает телефон. Экран треснут, и всё, что Германн думает: конечно, чертовски типично, — и только тогда вспоминает, что притворяется, будто Ньютон — совершенно неизвестная для него сущность, что они никогда раньше не встречались, и уж точно не работают сейчас вместе. Треснутый экран телефона не интересен и не удивляет, потому что он не знает Ньютона и не знает, как безнадежно он неаккуратен с вещами.</p><p>— Чувак, мы должны быть там прямо сейчас! Ты даже не одет, — он проталкивается мимо Германна в комнату, и хмурится на аккуратно сложенную и ждущую своего часа одежду на кровати. Он переводит взгляд обратно на Германна. — Этот свитер? Что? Ты хочешь выглядеть как профессор истории?</p><p>Пресса хотела интервью, и раз уж они — главы отделов, то им на интервью и идти. Ньютон проснулся раньше и принял душ специально по случаю. Он уже выпил свою порцию крови и теперь протягивает кружку Германну.</p><p>— Выпей это… Ты достаточно теплый? Где ты хранишь свитера? — он подходит к маленькому шкафу. — Должно быть там что-то, что заставит выглядеть тебя моложе, чем на тысячу лет.</p><p>— Иди без меня, — говорит Германн. Он с радостью воспользуется любым оправданием, чтобы избежать интервью.</p><p>— Да брось, чувак, мы так деньги получаем! — он зарывается в шкаф, переворачивает все и достаёт темно-серый вязаный жилет и критично осматривает. — Этот сойдёт, думаю… Никогда его раньше не видел.</p><p>— Я и не заметил, — отвечает Германн, сдаваясь, и застегивает верхние пуговицы. Ньютон кидает ему жилет, но Германн не ловит его. Жилет приземляется поверх работы Мако. Он кашемировый, дорогой и старый, и Германн носит его не так часто, как он того заслуживает, учитывая его стоимость. Но у Германна таких наверное с полдюжины. И хотя Ньютону об этом знать необязательно, но гардероб Германна намного больше, чем стоило бы. Он так ограничен сейчас только потому, что Германн не знал, сколько вещей стоит брать в Шаттердом. Если окажется, что он здесь больше, чем на пару месяцев, возможно, он начнет пересылать вещи из Мюнхена, где они хранятся сейчас.</p><p>Он аккуратно поднимает жилет и надевает его, посматривая на Ньютона в процессе. Затем он поправляет воротник. Это сложно без зеркала, но Германн много практиковался, и уж точно он никогда, никогда не стал бы просить Ньютона о помощи.</p><p>Ньютон критично наблюдает за ним, игнорируя бардак, который устроил в шкафу Германна.</p><p>— В чем проблема? — спрашивает он. — Ты уже был на таких интервью раньше.</p><p>— Очевидно.</p><p>— Тогда в чём проблема?</p><p>У Германна нет никакого желания объяснять, что он не хочет, чтобы его имя появилось в заголовках рядом с именем Ньютона. И дело не в неприязни к мужчине: даже до него довольно быстро дошло, учитывая его эмоциональную ограниченность, что его эмоции к Ньютону намного менее негативные, чем он бы предпочел. Проблема в безопасности.</p><p>Два вампира не должны находиться так близко друг к другу.</p><p>Это… опасно.</p><p>Если бы он был Ньютоном, он бы сказал, что он похож на кота, которого сгоняют с теплого места. Но он не Ньютон, и тот факт, что он знает, какую именно ужасающую метафору использовал бы Ньютон, уже достаточное доказательство, что им не следует идти на это интервью вместе.</p><p>Им нужно прекратить делать вещи вместе.</p><p>По крайней мере, его жилет не похож на блестящий голубой жилет Ньютона с черно-серебрянными и сверкающими пуговицами. Штаны Ньютона слишком узкие, а ботинки слишком большие, и он выглядит как дикая смесь панков из семидесятых и… ну, Германн еще не понял кого, но это всё равно ужасающе неправильно.</p><p>Также он, к собственному ужасу, в тайне думает, что Ньютону идёт.</p><p>— Есть множество более важных вещей, которыми я могу занять своё время, — всё, что говорит он.</p><p>— Взбодрись, — отвечает Ньютон. — Может, кто-нибудь даст нам денег и мы починим JAX–I.</p><p>Давно было установлено, что JAX–I — самая бесполезная машина во всём Шаттердоме. Она также абсолютно критична для работы Германна. Её необходимо включать минут за двадцать до использования, и даже тогда поддержание её работоспособности требует постоянного внимания и периодического избиения тростью. К сожалею, в скудных запасах техников нет ничего, что могло бы лучше работать с его вычислениями, и даже в 2020 их бюджет слишком мал и покупка JAX–IIc ударит по нему слишком сильно.</p><p>— Улыбайся без клыков, оставь мне разговоры, и на следующей неделе у нас будет супер-вычислитель исключительно для тебя. Мы даже назовём его в твою честь. <i>Das Kleiner Siegfried</i>.</p><p>— Определенно нет, — огрызается Германн, держа в руках трость и приготовившись уходить.</p><p>Германн хочет спросить, почему вообще Ньютон так заинтересован в дружбе с ним (и всегда был заинтересован), но не спрашивает.</p><p>Если ему всё равно надо будет пройти через интервью — он предпочтет разобраться с этим как можно скорее.</p><p>(Они не получают JAX–IIc. Однако, они получают довольно милые фотографии, на которых сидят рядом так, словно им положено быть друг рядом с другом. Германн хранит их в ящике стола и позже, спустя несколько месяцев, он их сканирует для сохранности, а копии прикрепляет к стене рядом с доской. Ньютон бы прокомментировал, но он хранит свои копии между страниц любимой манги)</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Блядская блядь, — бормочет Ньютон. Германн игнорирует его таким образом, что становиться настолько очевидно, что Германн игнорирует Ньютона, что с тем же успехом можно было бы установить неоновую вывеску над его доской.<p>Ньютон корчит рожу в его сторону, чего Германн, который сидит к нему спиной, уставившись в компьютер, не видит.</p><p>Тогда он пробует перейти на древнескандинавский, просто потому что может:</p><p>— Huglausi inoborna kamphundr, — говорит он куску конечности кайдзю, что лежит перед ним.</p><p>— Выяснил их рацион? — спокойно спрашивает Германн, так и не поднимая взгляд.</p><p>Музыка не включена, что довольно странно. Германну нравится музыка, или, точнее, шум. Ньютон знает это и без дополнительных пояснений. Вампирские штучки: либо мертвая тишина, либо громкий шум, чтобы скрыть беспорядочные звуки мира.</p><p>Ньютон решает, что кайдзю может полежать еще несколько минут, пока он найдёт свой айпод, колонки к нему и подключит. Он кивает в такт музыке и широко улыбается в спину Германна.</p><p>— SomeBODY once told me, — кричит он, и Германн поворачивается только чтобы выразительно на него посмотреть. Пока Ньютон продолжает петь, Германн фыркает и качает головой.</p><p>— Ты всё еще ведешь себя нелепо.</p><p>— Мне нужно разобраться с этим всем, — Ньют машет рукой в сторону внутренностей, — просто потому, что Джессика Ташика, черт бы её побрал, выдвинула теорию, но я не знаю, права ли она, и если права, то — эй! — лучшие способы убийства. Но я не знаю, права ли она, потому что не могу найти чёртовы клетки, о которых она говорила, и может она лгала, а может и нет, и если бы у нас было больше денег, я мог бы нанять кого-нибудь, но я не могу, и у Натали уже полно своих проектов, а у Джеймса не хватает знаний, так что я застрял с этим bacraut.</p><p>— Тогда занимайся этим тихо, — бессердечно возмущается Германн.</p><p>Ньютон вздыхает, взлохмачивает волосы, затем приглаживает их, протирает очки, оттирает пятно с подбородка, и, наконец, возвращается к работе.</p><p>У него уходит весь день, а затем еще много времени на подготовку клеток на слайдах и их изучение, затем еще неделя на тесты, и еще месяц на еще большее количество тестов, но в конце концов он звонит в лабораторию егерей и говорит им добавить еще один яд в их репертуар, потому что эти сучки могут быть парализованы.</p><p>— В смысле, ненадолго, — продолжает он по телефону, и Германн по привычке за ним наблюдает.</p><p>Ньютон пробыл здесь три месяца, а у Германна уже есть связанные с ним привычки.</p><p>Отвратительно. Он никогда не признается, что ему это нравится.</p><p>— Но, типа, их это замедлит. Достаточно будет запустить эту штуку в их кровь — иголка, пожалуй, слишком сложно, но, наверное, шибаните их чем-нибудь острым, и потом киньте в них эту штуку — они замедлятся и времени хватит, чтобы их избить. Слушайте, я отправлю письмо.</p><p>Ньют кладёт трубку.</p><p>— Ты разобрался с их нервной системой? — спрашивает Германн.</p><p>— Не-а. Пока не получу что-то цельное или, лучше, живое…</p><p>— Ты осознаешь, что говоришь о существах, весящих более двух тысяч тонн? — вопрос неспроста: Германн до сих пор не понимает смысл тату, опоясывающих его руки и выглядывающих из-под воротника. — Они не домашние зверушки.</p><p>— Ага. Я не идиот, — говорит Ньютон. — Но хотелось бы иметь что-то достаточно свежее и не законсервированное. Я без понятия, как они связываются. У меня даже близко нет полной картины их анатомии. Их мышцы отличаются от наших. Наши состоят из волокон. Они даже близко не похожи… ох, они чудесны, — он вздыхает. — Они прекрасны, и они другие, совершенно новые, и я чувствую себя так, словно Дарвин или Ньютон снова здесь и всё вновь такое новое и гениальное. И если существуют эти инопланетяне, то существуют и другие, и я могу их найти, и… — внезапно он ничего не видит.</p><p>— Ох, блять, — говорит он. Он хватается за край стола и наклоняется, опустив голову между коленями, пытаясь сделать вдох.</p><p>Он знает, что моргает, но это не работает. Он не может… сфокусироваться. Что… как ему сфокусироваться?</p><p>Германн неожиданно оказывается рядом и кладет руки ему на плечи.</p><p>Он фокусируется на этом.</p><p>— Что мне сделать? — спрашивает Германн, по деловому и без паники в голосе.</p><p>Ублюдок, думает Ньютон.</p><p>— Oskilgetinn, — говорит он.</p><p>— Английский, — приказывает Германн. Он звучит ужасающе спокойно, пока Ньютон серьёзно уверен, что его мозг вот-вот взорвётся и вытечет из ушей.</p><p>Нет. Нехорошая мысль. Очень нехорошая мысль. Он закрывает глаза и фокусируется на пустоте. Ему кажется, его ребра готовы сломаться.</p><p>— Ублюдок, — повторяет он. — Воды.</p><p>Руки Германна исчезают с его плеч и без этой поддержки, он не уверен, что способен усидеть на стуле.</p><p>Неловко он позволяет себе соскользнуть на пол настолько контролируемо, насколько возможно, и уже на полу осторожно разгибается.</p><p>Германн возвращается к нему со стаканом воды, и он глотает понемногу. Его руки трясутся.</p><p>— Черт, — говорит он, как только чувствует в себе на это силы. — Давно таких не было.</p><p>— Паническая атака? — спрашивает Германн, который, на удивление, сидит рядом с ним на полу, протянув ноги. Ньютон даже не думал, что мужчина может выглядеть настолько расслабленно, как сейчас.</p><p>Если Ньютон всего на несколько градусов повернёт лодыжку, их обувь соприкоснется.</p><p>— Да. Извиняюсь, — добавляет он, потому что это глупо. Глупо, что это всё ещё происходит, что он всё ещё паникует на пустом месте, всё ещё забывает, как дышать (процесс вдыхания воздуха в легкие важен для разговоров, а вампиры не настолько далеки от людей, чтобы их телам не нужно было хотя бы немного кислорода).</p><p>Германн отвечает на удивление резко.</p><p>— Я не извиняюсь за свою ногу. Ты не извиняешься за твоё… тебя.</p><p>Ньютон хмыкает, но дергает ногой так, чтобы носы их обуви стукнулись, вместо спасибо.</p><p>— Они просто, — он дергает ногой, той, что ближе к Германну. — Они значат так много. Так много, а мы ничего о них не знаем. Они разумные создания или их контролируют? Случайные звери, вышедшие на охоту, или у них есть план? Они пытаются установить контакт? Или они здесь ради водной версии «Инопланетного вторжения: Битва за Лос-Анджелес»? — На это замечание Германн вскидывает бровь, и Ньютон складывает руки на колени, чтобы его ноги перестали наконец двигаться. — Ужасный фильм, — объясняет он. — Никогда не смотри его со мной. У меня куча теорий, и я уверен, что просто выдумываю всякое дерьмо.</p><p>— Конечно, как всегда, — терпеливо говорит Германн. Знающе. Словно они друзья.</p><p>И всё же.</p><p>Ньютон никого в своей жизни не знает также долго, как Германна. Никто не нравился ему так долго, как Германн, даже если его привязанность шаткая и едкая, даже если Германн едва его терпит.</p><p>Но Терпеливый Германн сидит на полу рядом с ним, а JAX–I сейчас заработает грыжу от отсутствия внимания и выключит себя. У Германна много работы, но он сидит на полу рядом с Ньютоном.</p><p>— Придумывать дерьмо — твое основное занятие.</p><p>Ньют смеется. Не веря, что Германн ругается вот так просто, сидя на полу рядом с ним, и всего этого так много. Он смеется, и сгибается пополам, упираясь головой в колени, и чувствует, как талия джинс врезается в его живот. Тогда он трясет головой и распрямляется.</p><p>— Но почему они атакуют, если хотят только воды? — он давит, желая найти грань, до которой Германн будет потакать ему. — Почему они хотят воды? — Ньют вцепляется в волосы и притворно-страдальчески стонет, и — удивительно! — Германн отпускает смешок, губы раздвигаются в легкой улыбке. — И почему кайдзю здесь? Мы совершенно безнадежны в защите. Годзилла мне больше нравится, — ворчит он. — Годзиллу я понимаю.</p><p>— Я могу чем-то помочь? — снова спрашивает Германн.</p><p>— Не-а. Ну, — Ньют раздумывает секунду, но качает головой. — Просто дело в новом месте. Я не люблю путешествовать. Волноваться о крови. И солнце. И пытаться не попасться. В смысле, это всё выматывает. Подозреваю, если бы о нас знали — было бы хуже, — добавляет он. Затем секунду молчит. — Я жил в Нью Йорке семьдесят лет до Треспассера.</p><p>— Я видел тебя во Франции в восьмидесятых.</p><p>— Ммм, — невнятно отвечает Ньютон, отпивая еще воды. Его движения поспешные и дерганные. — Был проездом. Мама была там. Ей нравилась Европа.</p><p>— … Прошедшее время, — осторожно говорит Германн.</p><p>Ньютон делает паузу, прежде чем отвечает:</p><p>— Бомбардировка кайдзю. Хуньдунь, — она была слишком стара для такой смерти. Слишком стара, чтобы вообще умереть.</p><p>Германн удивляется себе, когда чувствует искреннюю грусть, и хочет закинуть руку на плечо Ньютона и успокоить его.</p><p>— Мне жаль.</p><p>Ньютон пожимает плечами, словно ему уже не больно. Германн смотрит вниз на руку Ньюта, на подвернутые рукава рубашки и открытые татуировки. У него много вопросов о них, но он решает, что сейчас не время.</p><p>— Тебе помочь? — спрашивает он, с трудом поднявшись и протягивая руку. Ньютон принимает предложение, и их обоих шокирует холод чужой руки, ощущение чужой кожи. Они отшатываются друг от друга, неловко улыбаясь, оба слегка смущенные.</p><p>— Мне стоит, э, вернуться к работе, — говорит Ньютон. — Спасибо за, э, воду.</p><p>— Без проблем, — натянуто отвечает Германн.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ньютон в Шаттердоме уже пять месяцев, а Германн — шесть. Германн просыпается в 6:00 без будильника, как раз к ужину.<p>Германн одевается, не приняв душ, потому что напор воды в эти часы, будем честны, отвратный, а ему нужна горячая вода, так что он оставляет душ до середины вечера (раннего утра). Он одевается во все свои слои одежды и идёт на завтрак (ужин).</p><p>Лаборатория пуста, когда Германн проходит через неё. Ньютон здесь уже пять месяцев и никогда не просыпался так рано (поздно). Возможно, этот идиот не ложился раньше позднего утра (позднего вечера), и у Германна для него не припасено сочувствия.</p><p>В холода Германн предпочитает не есть человеческую еду. В отличие от людей, метаболизм не согревает его, напротив, крадет нужную ему энергию. Он берет тарелку горячего супа, над которым поднимается пар, кусок хлеба, и садится за свой привычный столик.</p><p>Его привычный столик — столик дрифтующих.</p><p>Германн заметил, что любой, кто когда-либо дрифтовал с кем-либо еще, становится неспособен нормально общаться со всеми, кроме партнера по дрифту. Братья Вей сидят в окружении нескольких техников, но те общаются друг с другом, а тройняшки не говорят вообще. Кайдановские, которые приехали, пока Техники-и-Германн модифицируют их ПО, сидят тихо в одиночестве.</p><p>Натали и другие ученые устроились через проход, но Германну не нравится их компания. Он не чувствует себя лучше них, скорее, чувствует себя нежеланным собеседником.</p><p>Германну нравится стол дрифтующих, потому что за этим длинным столом ни у кого нет причины говорить с ним. Он сидит на краю, грея ладони о чашку и сутулится.</p><p>Причина для музыки в лаборатории проста: Германн слышит всё. Он слышит сердцебиение всех в комнате, словно непрекращающееся щебетание птиц. Он слышит удары подносов о металлическую крышку стола, слышит шаги и шепот, слышит звуки открытия и закрытия дверей в конце холла, и каждый раз, когда они открываются, слышит шаги за ними, разговоры, существование людей.</p><p>Сегодня тише, и он слышит слухи о какой-то болезни. Он тянет манжеты рукавов ниже на запястья, словно лишние полтора сантиметра спасут его от болезни. Словно вампирская физиология вообще так работает.</p><p>Германн слышит Тендо задолго до того, как тот садится напротив и высказывает несколько идей о починке Черно Альфы. Германн быстро пьёт суп, пока тот не остыл, и наслаждается компанией, хотя почти ничего не привносит в разговор.</p><p>— Где Ньют? — спрашивает Тендо, когда заканчивает говорить о коде.</p><p>— Спит, предполагаю, — отвечает Германн.</p><p>— Не заболел? Я видел его за ланчем, он выглядел слегка простуженным.</p><p>— Доктор Гейзлер не болел ни дня в своей жизни, — строго отвечает Германн, настолько нелепо предположение. Ньютон бессистемный, неосторожный, но он не настолько идиот, чтобы брать кровь у болеющего человека.</p><p>— По крайней мере, вы держитесь по разные стороны лаборатории, — говорит Тендо. — Еще не хватало, чтобы и ты заболел, — он забирает пустую чашку Германна на свой поднос и уходит. Германн поднимается и возвращается в лабораторию.</p><p>Блаженная тишина. Он подключает свой айпод к проигрывателю и включает в случайном порядке. Сегодня выпадает дождь. Ему нравится разная погода, хотя он и не из тех, кто любит сидеть на улице. Германну нравится современная эра, когда нет причин выходить из дома вообще, и даже большинство людей здесь никогда не видели солнце.</p><p>Под звуки дождя, бьющего в воображаемое стекло, и зарождающегося грома на фоне, стук его трости по полу приглушается. Германн идет в кухоньку, чтобы поставить чайник, и возвращается в лабораторию, чтобы вспомнить, на чём он остановился вчера. Иногда он оставляет себе записки с напоминаниями, но в прошлую ночь он решил обойтись без них. Так что он вспоминает, пока закипает чайник.</p><p>Германн отходит, чтобы сделать себе чай, и позволяет ему согреть себя. Еду он получит, когда проснётся Ньютон. Натали и Николас, громко смеясь, проходят через лабораторию, на ходу желая ему спокойной ночи. Николас отказывается встречаться с ним взглядами и спешит уйти. Он совершенно бесполезный помощник, и Германн слушал слухи о сокращении бюджета, не беспокоясь о том, кого именно он уволит.</p><p>Он приступает к работе. Частично пишет на доске мелом, чередуя математические записи и смесь языков и символов, созданных им самим. Частично использует голограммы и экран компьютера. Возвращаясь к претензиям Ньютона: Германн более современен. Микроскоп Ньютона требует только свет. В Японии есть электронный, но Ньютону приходится отправлять туда свои образцы и ждать, в надежде получить более четкую картинку. Ньютон использует те же ножи, что использовались две тысячи лет назад. В то же время, некоторым уравнениям, которыми свободно пользуется Германн, нет и шести месяцев. Некоторым нет и шести недель.</p><p>И голограммы превосходны. Германн их обожает. Никогда он не любил технику сильнее. Он без понятия, как существовал раньше, и не может дождаться, когда мир разберется с кайдзю, и начнет создавать новые и лучшие технологии.</p><p>Звуки погоды переключаются на Чайковского, а Германн выпивает вторую чашку чая, когда понимает, что Ньютон всё еще не пришел. Как бы то ни было, но мужчина нужен ему здесь, чтобы они могли потратить полчаса крича друг на друга, в надежде, что агрессия заставит воображение работать.</p><p>Как бы ему не хотелось это признавать, но большинство его достижений в последние восемьсот лет случались в присутствии Ньютона. Его знания о достижениях Ньютона ограничены, ибо он не знает всех имен, под которыми тот жил, но, из того, что Германн знает, Ньютон тоже добивается лучшего при совместной работе.</p><p>Подобные мысли он безжалостно отправляет на задворки собственного разума, стоит им только сформироваться.</p><p>И, раз Ньютон всё еще не проснулся, Германн самым невежливым образом, издавая как можно больше шума, идет убедиться, что Ньютон собирается провести весь день в кровати.</p><p>Как минимум, Германну нужна кровь, а она храниться в комнате Ньютона.</p><p>Германн слышит это прежде, чем дверь открывается. Мертвая тишина. Тяжелое дыхание.<br/>
Ньют поворачивается в кровати, пытаясь закрыть глаза от света.</p><p>— Уйди, — бормочет он.</p><p>— Ты заболел, — подводит итог Германн. Он, неожиданно, злится: — С какой чертовой целью ты заразил себя?</p><p>Ньютон перекатывается на спину и поднимает взгляд на Германна. Он выглядит жалко.</p><p>— Похоже они тестировали чью-то кровь с простудой?</p><p>— Ты идиот, — напоминает ему Германн.</p><p>— Позволь мне умереть в покое, — бормочет Ньютон. Его взгляд соскальзывает с Германна и замирает в пустоте. — Думаю, у меня галлюцинации. Или тут правда персик? Он летает. Давненько я не ел персики.</p><p>— У тебя галлюцинации, — грубо обрывает его Германн. Он бьет тростью по руке Ньютона, прежде чем тот схватит пустой воздух. Он проходит через комнату Ньютона и открывает холодильник. — Почему здесь пусто?</p><p>— Выпил, — широко улыбается Ньютон, невероятно довольный собой. Затем он закрывает глаза.</p><p>Германн хмурится.</p><p>— Какие лекарства на нас работают?</p><p>— Вампиры не умирают от простуды, — говорит Ньютон. Его голос приглушен подушкой, потому что он решил перевернуться на живот. Его футболка прилипла к спине. Потеющий вампир — очень плохой знак. Температура их тела не должна подниматься настолько, что им пришлось бы потеть.</p><p>— Ты будешь бесполезен не меньше недели, если не дольше, и у нас нет столько времени. Я высчитал, что следующая атака кайдзю произойдет в течение месяца, и ты нужен нам.</p><p>— К тому моменту я уже буду в порядке, — бормочет Ньютон.</p><p>— Мы не можем быть уверены, — Ньютон не отвечает. — Просто оставайся здесь, — вздыхает Германн. Он стремительно выходит из комнаты Ньютона и возвращается в лабораторию.</p><p>Германн уже принял решение и не собирается сомневаться. Он сразу же приступает к реализации.</p><p>Сторона лаборатории Ньютона ему не нравится. За то короткое время, что Ньютон здесь провел, его сторона превратилась в ужасающий беспорядок. И Германн каждый раз морщится, когда смотрит туда. Он находит то, что искал только десять минут спустя. Очевидно, хранить шприцы в ящике подписном «шприцы» — задача невыполнимая, а все остальное и вовсе разбросано по самым неожиданным местам.</p><p>Германн снимает пиджак и свитер и закатывает рукава рубашки. Затягивает жгут вокруг плеча и сжимает-разжимает кулак, заставляя кровь активнее бежать по венам. Прошло много времени, с тех пор как он делал подобное, так что приходится уколоть несколько раз, прежде чем кровь начинает литься по трубке. Он со вздохом следит за происходящим. Кровь льется медленно, проходит не меньше пятнадцати минут, прежде чем пакет заполняется. Если бы он был человеком, пришедшим сдавать донорскую кровь, ему бы определенно сказали прийти в другой раз, когда в нем будет больше жидкости. Но Германн не человек, так что он откидывается на кресле и ждёт.</p><p>Ньютон не там, где он его оставил. Ньютон определенно совсем не там, где Германн его оставил.</p><p>Германн оставил его лежать лицом вниз в темной комнате, полностью одетого и накрытого покрывалом. Теперь же свет включен, Ньютон голый и очень активно двигает дилдо внутри себя, другую ладонь обернув вокруг члена.</p><p>Германн практически роняет кровь от шока, и когда видит форму штуки, которую Ньютон так активно в себя сует, он пораженно вздыхает и не может прекратить смотреть.</p><p>— Что, во имя Дьявола, ты делаешь? — выговаривает он. К сожалению, недостаточно возмущенно, как ему кажется. — Почему я должен быть частью этого?</p><p>— Не знал, что ты вернешься, чувак, — говорит Ньютон. — Не поможешь?</p><p>— Нет, я не буду тебе помогать, — возмущается Германн. — Ты серьезно болен и должен отдыхать.</p><p>— Оргазмы, — на вдохе отвечает Ньютон, и глаза Германна распахиваются шире. Происходящего слишком много для него, и он не хочет здесь находиться. — Они помогают. Эндорфины и… — он стонет, активнее двигая рукой. — от них лучше.</p><p>Его глаза распахиваются, и он смотрит на Германна, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и это абсурд, что Ньютон смотрит на него в такой момент.</p><p>И он болен. Ему вообще не следует этого делать.</p><p>Германн вспоминает, что держит кровь и передает её. Ньютон поднимает с кровати руку, на которой балансировал, и без предупреждения прокусывает пакет. Германн не может отвести взгляд. Ньютон поскальзывается и падает назад, на дилдо. Кровь бежит по его подбородку, руки двигаются быстро. Германну стоит уйти. Ему действительно стоит уйти.</p><p>Но он словно приклеен к месту, пока Ньют сглатывает кровь и вздыхает, и кончает, и продолжает пить. Он переворачивается, дилдо в форме тентакля всё еще в его заднице, а пакет с кровью в зубах.</p><p>— Блять, — говорит он, когда кровь в пакете заканчивается, остаются только случайные капли. Он переворачивается, вытаскивает дилдо и откидывает его, и переворачивается еще раз, раскидываясь на кровати. — Господи, как же хорошо. Чувствую себя отлично. — он вздыхает. И замечает, что Германн все еще в комнате. — Где ты её достал? На вкус офигительно. Чувствую себя охуенно.</p><p>Германн думает, что сейчас самое время уйти. Но Ньютон, видимо, читает что-то на его лице до того, как Германн добирается до двери, и поднимается с кровати, чтобы встать перед ним. Его член все еще немного твердый и блестит смазкой, а остальное тело покрыто татуировками и потом.</p><p>Ньютон хватает Германна за руку у сгиба локтя и надавливает пальцами на след от иглы.</p><p>— Она была твоя. Ты дал мне свою кровь.</p><p>— Нет необходимости это обсуждать, — слабо произносит Германн.</p><p>— Ещё как есть! Ты дал мне свою кровь! Я не пил вампирской крови со дня обращения, — он шипит Германну практически в лицо.</p><p>— Она была нужна тебе. В любом случае, — продолжает он, — ты уже выпил.</p><p>— Какого черта! Ты дал мне ее. С чего бы мне было думать, что ты даешь мне свою чертову кровь, — не говоря уже о том, что он болен и не совсем в своём уме, чтобы принимать решения даже если бы у него был выбор. Германн отворачивается, но Ньютон хватает его за подбородок и заставляет повернуться обратно и посмотреть ему в глаза. — Господи, Герм. Нельзя так просто такое делать!</p><p>— Я не собираюсь извиняться, — говорит Германн.</p><p>— Конечно нет! Ты теперь меня чувствуешь! — кричит Ньютон. Он голый и стоит слишком близко. Дверь позади открыта, но Германн не может заставить себя даже пошевелиться. — Я в твоей чертовой голове, так это работает!</p><p>— Это пройдет, — спорит Германн, но знает, что его аргумент слаб.</p><p>— О чем ты вообще, блять, думал? — кричит Ньютон. Он отпускает лицо Германна. — Убирайся. Проваливай. Не хочу с тобой говорить.</p><p>Германн отшатывается назад и прикладывает пальцы к груди. Тяжелая металлическая дверь захлопывается у него перед лицом.</p><p>О чем он думал? Он не хотел ничего плохого. Он знает о вампирах, делящихся кровью, и знает о преимуществах: кровь вампира исцеляет, заводит и приносит удовольствие. Кровь вампира — что-то, чем делятся с…</p><p>Германн не думал дважды, прежде чем предложил свою. Даже один раз не подумал. Он действовал на инстинктах: Ньют был болен и Германн мог помочь ему почувствовать себя лучше.</p><p>Он отворачивается от двери Ньютона, отчаянно пытаясь не думать. Ему не нравятся вампиры, и ему не нравится Ньютон, и всё это нелепо. Он возвращается к доске и упорно продолжает работать.</p><p>Ньютон прав. Германн чувствует его. Связь рассеется позже, но Германн никогда ничего подобного не делал, и не знает, когда это случится. Он пытается это игнорировать.</p><p>Попытка оказывается неудачной.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда Германн просыпается в 6:00 по будильнику, Ньютон медленно просыпается получасом позже, чувствуя себя так, словно его мозг превратился в слона. Он сжимает руками голову и громко стонет.<p>Он уже вечность не болел. Он видел больных вампиров, и повторять их опыт не хочет.<br/>
Ньют пытается вспомнить, что ел в последний раз. Ничего серьезного. Ничего с одной из тех болезней, что действительно тяжело вылечить, типа рака или СПИДа. Он был голоден и Германн выпил последнюю кровь, так что он взял последнее, что оставалось в холодильнике.</p><p>Так что, серьезно, во всем виноват Германн.</p><p>Он сообщит ему об этом, как только выберется из кровати.</p><p>Он пытается подняться.</p><p>Может, он скажет Германну, когда выспится.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он просыпается от тычков тростью в его плечо, и злобно рычит.<p>— Твоя вина, — озвучивает он единственную мысль, что осталась в его голове после нескольких часов лихорадочного сна. Он бредил и ворочался, и теперь ощущает себя словно в огне. Он никогда не горел, у него есть этот обоснованный и общий для всех вампиров страх огня, большего, чем пламя свечи. Но, вероятно, так ощущается горение.</p><p>— Ты виноват, уйди, — говорит он, переворачиваясь на спину. Ему мерещится персик. Он не ел персики задолго до начала войны с кайдзю, но они ему очень нравятся.</p><p>Он пытается схватить персик, но Германн бьет его тростью по руке. Боль резкая и отвратительная. Он тяжело смотрит на Германна. Его лицо расплывается, словно Ньютон смотрит сквозь воду. Он моргает, пытаясь сфокусироваться.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Дверь закрыта. Ньют не уверен, как давно она была закрыта, но ему жарко, и он не может устроиться с комфортом, так что он снимает футболку и стягивает джинсы и лежит на кровати тяжело дыша. Воздух недостаточно холодный. Одну руку он кладет на живот, вторая оказывается на бедрах, и у него появляется идея. Очень хорошая идея.<p>Ньют кладет одну ладонь на член и медленно проводит по нему. И стонет, когда удовольствие за секунду перекрывает боль. Ньют закрывает глаза и концентрируется на ощущениях. Но с закрытыми глазами ему кажется, что комната вращается. Тогда он открывает их и с трудом поднимается. Свет с шумом включается и обжигает его глаза, и он отшатывается, натыкаясь спиной на холодный металл стены.</p><p>Секунду спустя он забывает обо всем, наслаждаясь ощущениями ладоней, мягко проходящихся по всей длине члена. Все, что остается важным — его пальцы и слегка влажная кожа.</p><p>Он стоит у двери, ноги пока отказываются возвращать его в кровать. Он дрочит, прислонившись спиной к холодной стене.</p><p>Но руки недостаточно. Он переводит взгляд на тумбочку.</p><p>Ньют обнаружил, что его заводят тентакли довольно давно. Не в Японии, как можно было бы подумать. Вообще-то, он был в Южной Африке, размышлял о жизни и сексе и всем прочем, думая, как всегда, о глубоководных существах и как они спариваются. Вопрос, который не давал Ньютону покоя уже несколько сотен лет: как много удовольствия животные получают от секса.</p><p>Так что он думал о сексе и удовольствии, и тентаклях, и так всё началось, и вот он в Гонконге, в Шаттердоме, с интересным набором вариантов.</p><p>Он выдвигает ящик и берет розово-оранжевый дилдо (хотя рука на секунду замирает над серо-голубым, который должен быть похож на драконий, но Ньют всегда предпочитал представлять его «иномирным», хотя никак не мог найти в себе силы воспользоваться им в мире, где реальны кайдзю).</p><p>Он находит лубрикант и использует достаточно много, что он растекается по его рукам, холодный и скользкий, и вводит в себя игрушку одним плавным движением. Ньют чувствует слабость и головокружение, и каждый раз, как он закрывает глаза, ему кажется, что он на лодке посреди океана или он сам — океан, волны двигаются вверх и вниз, огромные, заполняющие весь мир.</p><p>Его рука на члене и он приподнимается на локте, неудобно изгибаясь, чтобы добраться до всех правильных точек…</p><p>Германн заходит.</p><p>Германн заходит и портит всё.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они не разговаривают семь дней.<p>Это одновременно чудесно и ужасно, потому что им действительно нужно поговорить. Но они не говорят. Точнее, Ньют отказывается вербально коммуницировать с Германном, а Германн, чувствуя себя виноватым, не пытается начать разговор.</p><p>В лаборатории все ходят вокруг них на цыпочках. Тэмми шепчет «любовная ссора» Джеймсу и тот хихикает. Ньютон выпадает из своего режима и просыпается ближе к полуночи.</p><p>Только четыре дня спустя связь ослабевает достаточно, чтобы её можно было игнорировать, и к началу седьмого дня от нее остается лишь слабое эхо, словно воспоминание о сне.</p><p>Ньютон ставит только свою музыку. Ньют делает всё, чтобы чайник не только был всегда холодным, но еще и пустым. Ньютон выпивает последний кофе и забывает спросить у Линга из кухни больше чайных пакетиков.</p><p>Но, хуже всего, Ньютон не говорит.</p><p>Ньютон всегда говорит. Ньютон никогда не затыкается, даже бормочет себе под нос, делая важные открытия, и в те моменты, когда излишне сфокусирован и когда ему действительно стоило бы замолчать и сконцентрироваться.</p><p>Германн продолжает смотреть на него, а зачем быстро отводить взгляд, когда Ньютон смотрит на него в ответ.</p><p>Но Германн не нарушает тишину. Он уже достаточно перешагнул границы.</p><p>Ньютону нужно семь дней, чтобы начать говорить.</p><p>— Ты идиот, — говорит Ньютон. Германн смотрит на голограмму, яркий голубой свет затмевает зрение и секунду он не может сфокусироваться на Ньютоне. Он моргает и снимает очки. — Ты идиот, и я тебя ненавижу.</p><p>— Мне жаль, — говорит Германн. Если бы Ньютон сделал что-то подобное, Германн бы его, наверное, пристрелил.</p><p>Выстрелил в колено, но всё равно было бы больно. Но он не совсем раскаивается, потому что его план сработал.</p><p>— За это нельзя так просто извиниться! Такое не делаешь для абы кого!</p><p>— Ты не просто кто-то! — кричит в ответ Германн.</p><p>— Ты хоть подумал сначала?</p><p>— Нет! — отвечает Германн. — Не подумал!</p><p>— Ты же блять обо всем думаешь! — кричит Ньютон через лабораторию. Германн вскакивает, подхватывает трость и подходит к разделительной линии.</p><p>— Я знаю, — резко отвечает он. Ньютон на секунду не знает, что сказать.</p><p>— Блять, приятель. О чём ты?</p><p>— Мы были знакомы почти восемь сотен лет, — говорит он. — И в последнюю неделю я пришел к пониманию, что думаю о тебе, как о… — и смысла отступать уже нет… — О друге. Лишние размышления не были необходимы; мои действия были инстинктивными.</p><p>— Друзья, — повторяет Ньютон. — Мы. Друзья.</p><p>— Да, — отвечает Германн.</p><p>— Ох. Чёрт.</p><p>— Действительно, — слабо говорит Германн, отворачиваясь.</p><p>— Чувак, я сейчас подойду, — говорит Ньютон, снимая перчатки. — Не выходи из себя, — говорит он и секунду спустя оборачивает руки вокруг талии Германна и обнимает его. — У меня не было друга веками.</p><p>Германн не уверен, куда деть свои руки, поэтому неловко кладёт одну между лопаток Ньютона.</p><p>— Взаимно, — выговаривает он.</p><p>— Ты больше не чувствуешь меня, так? Типа, я не в твоей голове?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Спасибо, господи, — выдыхает Ньютон. — Понятия не имею, как пилоты это делают.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Всё сложилось бы иначе, если бы они однажды встретились и разошлись, и никогда не встретились бы снова. Но такого не случилось. Их встречи — словно сотни осторожных рукопожатий, разбросанных по восьми сотням лет, каждый раз чуть более дружелюбный, но все еще на разумной дистанции.<p>Они встречаются во времена Второй мировой. Хотя они прожили через сотню войн, только для двух они не используют имена: Первая Мировая Война и Вторая Мировая Война. Первая, потому что она словно поглотила весь мир, а Вторая, потому что напомнила, что всегда может стать еще хуже.</p><p>Германн был с Эйнштейном, а Ньютон в Нью Йорке, наслаждался городом, который продолжал жить по ночам, несмотря на погоду, и потому совсем неудивительно, что они встретились. Они постоянно сталкивались, случайно и без причины.</p><p>Вечер вторника, и они оказались вместе в ресторане, окруженные немытыми учеными и грохотом нетерпеливых разговоров о работе. Ньютон разговаривает с настоящим, медицинским доктором, а Германн потерян в разговоре между Морзе и фон Нейманом. Они едва приветствуют друг друга кивками, но когда выходят наружу, ожидая такси, что развезет всех по домам, Германн ищет зажигалку в кармане, а Ньют подходит и встает рядом.</p><p>— Давно не виделись.</p><p>— Я был занят куда более важными делами, — говорит Германн.</p><p>— Более важными, чем я? — невинно спрашивает Ньютон. Германн чиркает спичкой и прикуривает. Раздраженно, он выдыхает Ньютону в лицо. — Тебе стоит приехать в Калифорнию. Ты её возненавидишь. Все эти люди. И, — Ньютон пододвигается ближе, так, что стоит не близко, но слова выдыхает интимно и словно приглашающе, — много наших.</p><p>— Я возвращаюсь домой, — отвечает Германн.</p><p>Ньютон отшатывается.</p><p>— В такое время? Ты с ума сошел. Они убивают наших, — кричит он, и не беспокоится о том, чтобы понизить голос — Ты не можешь вернуться.</p><p>— Я имел в виду Англию, но я ценю твоё беспокойство.</p><p>— Господи Боже, — выдыхает Ньютон. — Ты не можешь так со мной поступать!</p><p>— Я не знал, что ты беспокоишься.</p><p>— Дорогой, — Ньютон упрекает. — Конечно я беспокоюсь.</p><p>И затем он выхватывает сигарету Германна и запрыгивает в ожидающий кэб, чтобы вернуться в Нью Йорк.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Das Kleiner Siegfried (нем.)— Маленький Зигфрид или Зигфрид-младший.</p><p>Huglausi inoborna kamphundr (старонорвежский) — дословно: трусливый нерождённый пожиратель падали</p><p>bacraut (старонорвежский) — мудак и подобное</p><p>“Инопланетное вторжение: Битва за Лос-Анджелес” — научно-фантастический боевик 2011 года о том, как отряду морских пехотинцев приходится оборонять Лос-Анджелес от инопланетных захватчиков.</p><p>Хуньдунь — кайдзю, который появился через шесть месяцев после Треспассера.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>